Bitten
by Shikamarunaruto
Summary: When Naruto and his only friend Denai are attacked by a werewolf Kiba and brought back to his village, they are forced to become Kiba's and Sasuke's mate. Contains Yaoi and Mpreg. Pairings are Sasu/Naru and Kiba/Denai
1. Chapter 1

**When Naruto and his only friend Denai walk through the woods to Naruto's small cabin, they come across werewolves, who wants to take them...as their mates!**

**It's based off of Miss Madd's story 'Bite Me, You Big Bad Wolf'.**

**Warning: Yaoi and Mpreg! Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one, but Denai. I made him up because...well because I wanted to.**

**Pairings are Sasu/Naru and Kiba/Denai**

**Denai's description: He has brownish blonde hair, which covers his left eye and reaches to his neck. He has a slim and curvy figure and he wears a tight, blackish bluish shirt, which stops just above his belly button, like sai's. he also wears dark brown shorts that stop half way to his knees. He is smart and strong, slightly boy crazed...ok more than slightly, and an overall good friend, although he sometimes wishes he weren't.**

* * *

Naruto and his only friend, Denai, walked to Naruto's house, deep in the woods, far away from the now chaotic village of Konoha. It was an hour from curfew and already people were screaming and running, trying to get home, and away from the dangers that are _werewolves_.

_Werewolves...completely made up. Honestly, I live in a village full of idiots._ Thought Naruto. _I mean, the people of this village will believe in anything. Just because some people were found, horribly mangled, does not mean werewolves attacked them. It could have just been regular wolves. They are a bunch of idiots. Seriously, I cant believe I get pushed around by these jerks. _

_"_I cant believe these people. Scared of some imaginary monster." Naruto said. "I mean, come on, I can see if they were talking about demons. Now they definitely exist. We should know, being half demons ourselves, right Denai?"

"...Huh?" Denai replied, obviously not listening to Naruto's latest rant about how stupid the villagers are. "Did you say something?"

It was the same thing, everyday. Naruto would rant about the villagers to Denai, who only pretended to listen, not interested in hearing the same rant every time. Stupid villagers this, stupid villagers that. Ugh, honestly, does the blonde even have an off button?

"You weren't even listening to me!" Naruto yelled angrily. "What does it take to get you to listen once in a while?!"

"Ugh, why you expect me to listen to the same words that come out of your mouth everyday?" asked Denai.

"I expect you to listen be cause your my friend!" said Naruto.

"Ugh, fine, I'm listening. What do you want to tell me?" Denai asked.

"I was saying that those stupid people belief in werewolves is completely crazy. As if werewolves existed." said Naruto, completely unaware by the tattooed boy and his dog watching the two teens, hidden in a tree.

* * *

"hmmm...so that blonde idiot doesn't believe in werewolves, ay? Well I'll make him believe." said Kiba as he chuckled evilly to himself.

He leaped out of the tree and hid behind a bush, still watching the two walk to their destination.

"They look sooo...tasty." he said, licking his lips, thinking of his scrumptious feast, walking only a few feet away. "I cant wait to devour their delicious flesh."

He began to move closer to them when he accidentally stepped on a twig.

*CRACK*

_Damn-it! _he thought as he knew they had discovered him.

* * *

Naruto and Denai heard a loud cracking sound and, startled, he snapped he head around to see who made it. There was a long pause before Naruto spoke.

"Hello?! Is somebody there?!" he yelled. When he didn't get a reply, he just assumed that it was their own paranoid minds. Thank you idiotic villagers.

He and Denai began walking towards his house in a now quicker pace, just in case.

"That was a little creepy, huh Naruto?" asked a seemingly calm Denai.

"Yea, lets just get home, ok." said a still paranoid Naruto." I just want to get out of this creepy for-" before he could finish there was another loud cracking sound.

"Ok, I know I heard something that time." said Naruto, about to run for the hills. "W-Who ever y-you are, c-come on o-out."

At this, the dog loving werewolf walked out of his hiding place, scaring the two teens.

"What are you doing scaring us, you freak?!" screamed Naruto, still frightened.

_Hmmm, maybe I can have a little fun first. _Kiba thought to himself with a slight chuckle.

"What are you two doing, roaming around the forest at night? Haven't you heard, werewolves live in this forest." Kiba said, giving a slightly eerie smile.

"Ugh, don't tell me you believe in werewolves too?" said half angry half nervous Naruto. "Werewolves aren't real. What's with everyone?"

"Oh, are you sure werewolves aren't real?" Kiba asked.

"Y-Yea, I am." replied a now even more nervous Naruto. "Anyway, if you believe so hard that werewolves exist, than why are you walking through the forest alone?"

"Oh, because I am a werewolf." replied Kiba.

After a long pause of silence, Naruto broke out into a fit of laughter.

"HAHA, I...cant believe...you think you're...a...WEREWOLF! HAHAHAHAHA!" he said, between laughs.

Kiba smirked at this display of disbelief.

"I don't think I'm a werewolf, I know I'm one. See, fangs and claws." he said, pointing out his bizarre animalistic features. "Now, please hold still so I can devour you and then use your bones to pick your flesh out of my teeth.

Seeing as this crazy person was sounding awfully serious, Naruto and Denai did the only thing that came to mind.

They ran the hell away from that freak.

* * *

**Ok, so this chappie is finished. like I said, it's kinda based off of Miss Madd's story 'Bite Me, You Big Bad Wolf'.**

**I read it, fell in love with it, and decided to make my own version of it.**

**Any way, like I said, the pairing is Sasu/Naru and Kiba/Denai**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, chapter 2! Oh yea!**

**I love this one! In this one, Denai will talk more, I promise you. Oh, and Denai is not a slut.**

**Naruto: He is a super slut.**

**Denai: Grrr, Shut up idiot. I'm not a slut. I'm just boy-crazed.**

**Ok...let's start chapter 2, shall we?**

* * *

After running for what seemed like 10 minutes, they decided to rest, seeing as though the crazy person who thought he was a werewolf, was nowhere to be seen.

"Man...huff...can you...huff...believe that guy?" said and exhausted Naruto "He...huff...actually believes he's a...huff...werewolf! What an idiot, right Denai?"

"Huff...huff...He may...huff...be an idiot...huff...but he sure is...huff...cute." said Denai, between breaths. "Uhhh...I mean in an idiotic way."

Just then, a slight chill went up their backs as they slowly turned around, and to their horror, the crazy freak was right behind them.

"Awww, you flatter me. But kind words wont get you anything less than eaten, from me." said Kiba, with a smirk plastered across his face. "Although, you two are pretty...mmm, sexy. For humans, anyway. It's to bad I have to eat you."

"Ahhh! How did you catch up to us so fast?!" yelled a terrified Naruto.

"I told you, I'm a werewolf. Idiot." said Kiba, wondering if all humans were this dense. "Anyway, even if I wasn't a werewolf, I'd still be able to catch you. You're so weak. What, is the only thing you ever eat is ramen?" Kiba asked sarcastically.

"Uhhh, actually, yes. That is all he eats." said Denai. "I told him, only eating ramen was gonna get him in the end, but did he listen, noooo."

"Hey! What are you doing, talking about me to that crazy person?! And anyway, ramen is the best food ever created!" Naruto said, defensively.

"Come on! If you ate something besides ramen, maybe he wouldn't have caught up to us so soon!" retorted Denai " You never listen to me!"

"Never listen?! You're the one that never listens!" snapped Naruto.

As the two frightened teens bickered back and forth, Kiba decided he'd played with his food long enough, besides, the sun should be rising soon.

"Ugh, ok, enough you two! I've had all I can take!" said Kiba "Now, can you two be good little snacks and hold still so I can eat you, please?! If I'm not back before sun rise, that asshole, Sasuke, is gonna bite my head off! Literally!"

As the two teens slowly remembered their predicament, they gave frightened looks before taking off again.

"Ugh, man! Well, not that fast." sighed Kiba, as he and Akamaru ran behind the two boys.

"Naruto, which way is our house?!" yelled Denai, while running for his life.

"Uhhh...it's...well it should be...I don't know!" said Naruto, trying to catch up two his friend. "I thought you knew! Isn't that why you're in front?!"

"No, I'm in front because you're so slow! I told you to eat something besid-" Denai began to say, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Look! Don't start with me right now! I have some crazy person chasing me, and I'm lost!" yelled Naruto.

"Whatever! Can you just try to remember the way?!" asked Denai.

"Uhhh...maybe its this wa-" Naruto was cut off as they heard an angry howl.

"You cant run forever!" yelled Kiba. "Humans get tired really fast!"

"He's still behind us!" yelled Naruto "Ugh, does he ever give up!"

Just then, they spotted a light in the distance.

"Hey, wait! Is that...I think...It is! It's our house! We're home free! Literally!" said Naruto, about to burst with joy.

They were only a few feet away when something hard hit both of their heads. The last thing they saw was Kiba standing in front of them...and then...nothing.

* * *

**Ok, so that was chapter two. Wow.**

**I apologize for this chapt. being so short. Next one will be a little longer. I hope.**

**Next chappie will definitely have sasuke in it. Maybe a little sexual content, but the real stuff wont kick in until chapt. 4.**

**Anyway, review please.**

**And no flames! If you don't like it, that's your problem.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2! Yay!**

**So sasuke is in this chapter. I know he seems like a jerk at first, but he will get better as the story goes on.**

**Now, on to chapt. 2!**

* * *

Naruto and Denai laid slump against a tree, tied up with very strong rope. They were still alive, but unfortunately, still unconscious as well. Kiba took in the scene with hungry eyes.

Mmmm, they look very delicious." Kiba said, licking his lips "And now I don't have to worry about them running. Now, Who should I eat first, hmm?" Kiba looked over the two boys for a moment. Naruto, on the right, was shorter and a little scrawnier, but still would probably have a good taste. Denai, on the left, was taller, thicker, tastier, sexier, had plumper lips, that left Kiba imagining the kinds of tricks they could do, and...and...MAN! THIS GUY WAS JUST TO HOT TO EAT! What to do? What to do?

_Hmm, I could bring him back with me, to be my mate. _Kiba thought. _But he would probably be mad at me for eating his...I'll just say brother. I could bring him along, and offer him as a peace offering to that bastard, Sasuke. But what about the others? They'll just end up eating them. Unless...unless I turn them. Hmm, well that could solve __**MOST **__of my problems. Ok, I'll do it, but I'd better hurry, the sun is almost up. I'll start with my future mate._

And with that, the dog loving teen walked up to the boy and crouched so that he was face to face with the teen. He looked over the boy and thought of all the things he could do to him while he was in this state. He drooled at all of the wonderfully sexy thoughts. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time for that, so he leaned in and licked the boys neck, earning him a soft moan. He continued his act by kissing and sucking on his neck before he bit down, gaining a slight groan. He lapped up the blood that trickled down Denai's neck. He didn't want to stop, but unfortunately, he still had to turn the other.

He turned to the other teen, and repeated his actions. He leaned in and licked the boys neck. _Hmm, just as I thought. He taste just like ramen, _thought the dog lover. He bit down on the blonde's neck, earning a slight moan. He licked up the blood, and kissed and sucked on the blonde's neck, leaving quite a few marks.

_Ok, I'd better get them to the village. Sasuke's probably having a cow right now, _He thought. And with that, he was off to his village, deep in the forest.

* * *

Naruto was surrounded by mountains of ramen. Beef, barbequed pork, you name it. It was to good to be true.

"This is the best day of my life!" said the blonde, downing yet another bowl. As he went to pick up a new bowl, he heard a faint whisper.

"_Narutooo..." _said the whispered voice.

Naruto just dismissed it at his own mind, playing tricks on him. He continued enjoying the greatest treasure known to man, at least until the voice got even louder.

"_Naruto. Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO! WAKE UP!"_

* * *

The blonde awoke to Denai, shaking him furiously.

"I'm up, I'm up! Can you stop shaking me?!" said Naruto, a little mad that his ramen dream was interrupted. When Denai finally stopped shaking the blonde, the teen boy stood up and stretched. It took him about 5 mins, give or take, to realize that they weren't in their house. "Just were the hell are we?" he asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Well, I wish I could tell you, but I don't even know." replied Denai. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked as he searched for clues that could tell him where they were.

"Uhh, no, I don't." said the blonde "What about you?"

"Well, if I knew, then I wouldn't have asked you, would I?" Denai asked, sarcastically.

"Hey! I just asked! you don't have to be such a jer-" he was interrupted by two voices outside.

* * *

"You idiot!" said an unfamiliar voice. "We have enough mouths to feed without you adding to the pack!"

"Hey! You saw how hot they where! You try to eat something that se-" Just then, Kiba heard a muffled sound coming from inside the fur covered den.

"Great, sounds like they're awake. What should we do now, Sasuke?" asked a still slightly fuming Kiba.

"Don't ask me. This is your mess. As long as I get the blonde, I don't care what you do." said an uninterested Sasuke.

"Fine, I just go and see how they're doing. They probably have a lot of questions." said the dog lover, as he walked into the den.

* * *

"Well, it's nice to see you to awake." said Kiba with a smirk. "How did you sleep?"

A look of shock and fear appeared on both of their faces.

"AHHHHH! IT'S YOU!" said a frightened, and slightly annoyed Naruto. "Why did you bring us here?"

"Well, I basically brought you, to be...my mate." said the brunette.

"YOU WHAT!" the two teens shouted in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this is chapt. 4!**

**I bet you thought I had stopped updating. Well, shame on my fans for thinking such a thing.**

**I am sorry for not updating sooner though. Yea...it was Kiba's fault. **

**Kiba: How in the hell was it my fault. I just stand here, look sexy, and say the words that ****_you _****type.**

**Me: And you do a good job doing that. Especially the looking sexy part...what? We were all thinking **

**Kiba: Just start the damn story, please.**

**Fine**

**I don't own any characters from Naruto. I only own Denai.**

* * *

Naruto and Denai both had the same look of shock on their face. Obviously this guy fell and bumped his noggin if he thinks that they're just gonna lay down and take him. (I totally would...I'm just sayin')

"Ok, so you're a lot crazier than I thought." said the Blonde, still shocked from the boy's previous statement. "And I didn't think that was possible."

The tattooed boy stared at the blonde for a moment, processing the insult, and finally thought it best to just ignore the boy.

"I'm ignoring that. Anyway, relax, you're not going to be my mate." said Kiba, bringing relief to Naruto's face. "No, you're gonna be Sasuke's mate."

"What! Who the hell is Sasuke?!" asked the blonde, who was about to burst with rage. Ignoring him, Kiba turned his gaze towards Denai, who backed up slowly, at the odd look in Kiba's eyes. "So, what's your name?" Kiba asked, never releasing his gaze.

"Um, why would I tell you our names?" said Denai, a little creeped out.

"Well" said Kiba, licking his lips " I just like to know the name of the person I'm gonna be fucking." he said, seductively.

"...Ok, sooo...Come on Naruto lets go!" Denai said, grabbing Naruto, and getting the hell out of there, leaving a confused Kiba, who was still processing what just happened.

"...Hey! Get back here!" said Kiba, just realizing that they escaped.

* * *

Running past the confused boy, Denai and Naruto ran outside and, not knowing that he was waiting for them, bumped into a certain raven haired, boy.

"Hey! Watch where the hell you're going!" said Naruto.

"Tch, You bumped into me dobe!" said the raven.

"What did you call me, teme!" said Naruto, staring daggers at the teen.

"...I called you _dobe, _is there a problem, dobe?" said the boy, with a smirk spreading across his face.

"Grrr, you are real working on my last nerve, teme!" said the blonde, turning red with anger.

"...You know, you're cute when you're mad." said the raven, still smirking at the blonde, who was now turning red for another reason.

"W-What? What did you just say?" said the blonde, a little embarrassed about how flustered he got because of the raven's words.

"I said, you're cute when you're mad." said the boy " And I wasn't lying, you're very _very_, cute...no, not cute. You're sexy."

"Uhh...Y-You c-called me s-sexy? H-Hey, just w-who are you anyway?" said Naruto.

"Hmm, dobe, you're supposed to give your name first, before asking for someone elses. But, I suppose I might as well tell you mines. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." said the raven.

"Y-You're Sasuke!" said Naruto, with a shriek loud enough to shatter eardrums in a 200 mile radius.

"Ahhh! Yes, dobe, I'm Sasuke! And don't ever _Ever_, yell like that, ever again. EVER!" said Sasuke, who swore he'd gone deaf.

"Hey! Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?!" said Naruto.

"_I'm _the alpha of this pack, and you are my mate. Therefore, you are my beta, and I'm the boss of you. Got a problem with it?" asked Sasuke, glaring at the blonde.

"Yes, I do." said the blonde, as he punched the raven so hard, he sent him flying at least 60 ft. "Come on Denai! Lets get the hell out of here!"

Naruto and Denai ran deep into the forest, far away from the village.

Just then, Kiba walked out and saw Sasuke, on the ground, with a look of shock on his face, not to mention a huge bruise mark on his cheek.

Seeing Kiba smirking at him, Sasuke's look of surprise quickly turned to a glare.

"Go after them. _Now_!"

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter...and for the late update.**

**But hey, better late than never.**

**Oh yea, lemon won't appear until like the 6th or 7th chapter. Sorry, but I want Sasuke and Kiba to work for it.**

**Anyway, review, fav, follow, etc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here is the next chapter! YAYYY! Im so excited!**

**I'm not giving up on this one. CHA! THIS WILL BE THE BEST ONE YET!**

**Ok, I don't own Naruto, and I never will.**

* * *

"Naruto, can we...please...stop running?" asked an exhausted Denai. "I'm pretty sure we've...lost them!"

"No! I just...want to get...as far away...from this place...as...possible!" said Naruto, gasping for air. "And anyway...you know...how fast that...crazy guy is. I mean seriously...does being super crazy...make you super fast, too? And that guy...is definitely...crazy. Can you...believe the...idiot...actually thinks he's a...werewolf?! What a dumbass!"

Suddenly, Naruto felt something hit him in the back of his head with enough force, it made him topple over and he fell on his back. "Ow, Denaaaai...what was that fooor?" Whined Naruto, as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "That shit hurts!" Naruto looked up at Denai and turned completely white at the look the boy gave him. He could see the black aura eminating from the boy.

"Don't talk about him like that!" said Denai.

"W-What?! W-Why do you c-care?" Naruto said, fearful of what could have gotten into his friend.

"I care because he is my mate and I love him." said Denai, almost as if he were in a trance. "And if you talk about my mate like that again, I'll kill you!"

Naruto began to fear for his life and his friends sanity. Just what the hell got into his friend? Maybe the craziness must have rubbed off on him. He can't really be in love with the weirdo...can he?

"Denai! Snap out of it!" yelled Naruto. "Don't you hear yourself?! This isn't you!" Denai couldn't take it anymore. Naruto's shrieking right in his ear. He snapped out of his trance, and, only to shut him up, punched Naruto in his left jaw.

"Naruto! Don't EVER yell in my ears like that again!" screamed Denai.

"OW! Hey, you were in a trance!" said Naruto, trying to defend himself. "What else was I supposed to do?!"

"I don't know!" said Denai "Dump my head in water, run me into a tree, push me off a cliff, push me in a cave full of mountain lions, anything besides yelling IN MY EARS!"

"All right! Sheesh, you're worse than me! Tch, baka-oops!" said Naruto as he realized the terrible mistake he made. The look on Denai's face said it all. The twitching eye, the scowl, the furrowed brows. Yep. He was mad.

"Baka...! I'll show you, a baka!" said Denai, as he creeped up to a completely frightened Naruto.

* * *

Elsewhere, not far from the two teens, was a certain werewolf, and his dog and partner.

"Their not far now, Akamaru." said Kiba "Just a little closer. You remember the plan?"

"_Of course, Kiba. I am the one who came up with it." _ barked a really irritated Akamaru.

"You don't have to be such a smart-ass." retorted Kiba " I just asked a simple question."

"_Hmm, everything you think and say is simple._" barked Akamaru.

"Grrr, I knew should hav-" Just then, they heard screams not that far ahead.

"**_Get back here,_**** _idiot!_**"

"**_No! Stay away from me! I'm sorry! please!"_**

"That sounds like them, Akamaru!" shouted Kiba. "Come on! Something's happening!"

* * *

When Kiba and Akamaru Made it to were the two boys were, they were a little shocked, and very horrified...and kinda turned on...well, Kiba was, anyway.

Standing in front of them, was some strangely familiar person, with long, silky red hair, sharp nail-like claws, and sharpened teeth. This strange, yet beautiful person stood over another strangely familiar blonde. But this blonde had red eyes, claws, and whisker marks.

_No way that's them_. Thought Kiba. _But...they smell just like them_. Just then, the strange red-headed person peaked over its shoulders, and spotted Kiba. _Damn! I've been spotted. Maybe he's friendly...heh. _Thought Kiba, foolishly. _Oh well, here goes nothing._

"I c-came to b-bring you b-back." stammered Kiba. "W-We can d-do this the easy w-way, or the h-hard way." _Please be the easy way! please be the easy way!_

There was a long pause, which made Kiba a little anxious.

"...So you've come to bring us back..."said Denai, startling Kiba. "...Fine." Kiba couldn't believe what he just heard.

"W-What?! Seriously?! No fighting, no yelling, no anything?!" asked Kiba "You're just gonna come that easily?"

"...Yes...but not for you. I'm just so tired of running." said Denai, as he turned back to normal. " Besides, I'm already a freak. Why not live in a village full of freaks. Beats my last village. That one was full of idiots."

"Oh...well come on." said Kiba, a little disappointed. " We'd better hurry, before Sasuke starts bitching again." he said as he walked back to the village.

"Fine. Come on Naruto." said Denai, as he began walking in the same direction as Kiba.

"What?! I didn't say I was going anywhere! That village is full of perverts who want my good goods!" yelled Naruto, also turning back to normal. "I'm not going anywhere!"

Naruto didn't even have to look at Denai. He could feel his eyes burning into Naruto's body.

"Heh heh...just kidding...!" said Naruto as he quickly ran ahead of Denai.

_What did I get myself into...? _Questioned Kiba.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter five.**

**Yea, it was a lot more Denai in it that time. I just felt we weren't hearing enough.**

**You're probably wondering the connection between Naruto and Denai in this story.**

**Well, you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Until then...REVIEW!**

**I know a lot of you like my stories.**

**But...if you don't review, I wont know how much you like them.****So please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**Wow, I have got some great reviews! Thank you all for supporting me and my story.**

**Now, in this chapter, we'll finally hear from Kyuubi. I know that this isn't exactly like the original story (if you've read it, you'd know what parts are different. _It's actually very different_) **

**Oh, by the way, this village really is full of perverts. Mostly because all the male werewolves are bi.**

**Oh, it might seem like I'm bashing Sasuke and Sakura, but I'm not.**

**Anyway, chapter 6 everybody!**

* * *

**last time:**

"I c-came to b-bring you b-back." stammered Kiba. "W-We can d-do this the easy w-way, or the h-hard way." Please be the easy way! please be the easy way!

There was a long pause, which made Kiba a little anxious.

"...So you've come to bring us back..."said Denai, startling Kiba. "...Fine." Kiba couldn't believe what he just heard.

"W-What?! Seriously?! No fighting, no yelling, no anything?!" asked Kiba "You're just gonna come that easily?"

"...Yes...but not for you. I'm just so tired of running." said Denai, as he turned back to normal. " Besides, I'm already a freak. Why not live in a village full of freaks. Beats my last village. That one was full of idiots."

"Oh...well come on." said Kiba, a little disappointed. " We'd better hurry, before Sasuke starts bitching again." he said as he walked back to the village.

"Fine. Come on Naruto." said Denai, as he began walking in the same direction as Kiba.

"What?! I didn't say I was going anywhere! That village is full of perverts who want my good goods!" yelled Naruto, also turning back to normal. "I'm not going anywhere!"

Naruto didn't even have to look at Denai. He could feel his eyes burning into Naruto's body.

"Heh heh...just kidding...!" said Naruto as he quickly ran ahead of Denai.

_What did I get myself into_...? Questioned Kiba.

* * *

**Back at the village:**

Sasuke, who was getting his bruise tended to Sakura, was seething with anger, and a little shock, that someone managed to damage his perfect face, not to mention his ego. How could he let his guard down. Why didn't he fight back.

"_Ahhh! _Sakura, watch it!" yelled Sasuke, flinching from the pain.

"Oops, sorry Sasuke-kun. I'll be more careful." said the pink-haired girl.

Why did he have the feeling that Sakura was enjoying the fact that, not only was she touching the all mighty alpha that is Sasuke, but also that he was letting her. Of course it was only to tend to his wound. But still...it scared him to think what was going through her mind.

_EEEEK! I can't believe I'm actually touching Sasuke! _Sakura squealed in her head. _Maybe he's finally forgiven me for the time I was peeking in his den when he was sleeping! _

_"Sakura! That stings!" _cried Sasuke.

"So sorry, Sasuke-kun." She said, apologetically. " It's that new wolf's fault that your face is like this." she said, angrily, not because he hit Sasuke, but because Sasuke chose him over her. "He should've been happy to have been your mate. So what are you gonna do to the little idiot?"

"That is none of your concern. But rest assured, he will learn his place." said Sasuke, fantasizing about ways to "put Naruto in his place". Sakura could smell the arousal growing within Sasuke, but she held her tongue. She decided that it would be best to hate the blonde silently...for now.

* * *

**Deep in the forest:**

Kiba constantly tried to make advances onto Denai, but to no avail. The boy just wasn't all that into him...yet. He had a plan to get into the boy's pants. All he needed to do was be patient, and let his charm and good looks work their magic. The boy will surely be his. But for now, he had to play it cool.

"So. Are you finally gonna give me your names?" Kiba asked, nonchalantly "I mean, you are gonna live in the same village as me. I should at least know what to call you."

"Hmm...he is right about that, Denai." said Naruto, completely over the fact that he was going _back _to that village full of freaks.

"Fine." sighed Denai. "I guess we can at least tell you our names. That's Naruto." he said, pointing towards the blonde. "And I'm Denai."

"Ok...now, can you tell me how you know each other?" he asked. "I thought that you guess might have been brothers, but I just wanted to confirm it."

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but me and Naruto are brothers, I guess." said Denai.

"What do you mean 'you guess'?" asked the brunette. "You don't know if your brothers?"

"Well, that's what the villagers say." said Naruto. " We've never actually meet our mom or our dad, because the villagers...they...killed them." There was nothing Kiba could do or say to express the shock and anger that he was feeling. Not even the expression on his face could sum it all up.

"Why would they do something like that?" he asked, holding down his anger. "Kill your parents, I mean."

"...Look, Denai doesn't like to talk about-"

"No, its fine." said Denai, interrupting Naruto. "They killed our parents, because our mom was a demon. When we were babies, the villagers got word that our father laid down with a demon, and they had twin children. Of course, our father was the pastor of the church. He was a saint. There was no way he would lay down with a demon. She must have seduced him. It was the only way. There was no way that he was in love with her." At this, Denai clenched his fists to the point were they drew blood. But he continued. "So one day, while my father took us for a walk to his cabin, the one we were trying to get back to before you _attacked _us, they decided to burn our house down, while our mother was still in it. When our father smelled smoke coming from the direction of the village, he went to investigate, and he left us with Iruka, the person who was then renting the cabin. When our father made it back to the village, he saw that the smoke was coming from our house. The house was still burning, and he was sure that our mother was already dead. So he through himself in the fire, so that he could die with his wife, the love of his life. Yet the villagers just believed that he was still bewitched, because it was an unforgivable sin, to kill yourself." Tears began to form in the corner of Denai's eyes. Naruto say this, and walked over to comfort his brother, as he two began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." said Kiba, feeling guilty that he caused the boy to cry.

"No. Don't be. You shouldn't apologize." said Denai. "I'm fine. Besides, thanks to you, we don't have to live in the village that killed our parents." he said, smiling.

"Well, it was the least that I could do." said Kiba, smirking. "I mean, I was gonna eat you, but someone as sexy as you two shouldn't be eaten. No, you would be way much more useful as mates." he said, unaware of the danger he just put himself in. The two brothers glared at him with enough force, you'd think he would burst into flames. He suddenly felt a chill go up his spine, and a though went through his head that told him he should run.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" yelled Naruto and Denai, in unison.

_Gulp. _"...Umm! Oh look! Were back to the village!" he said, hoping for them to forget what he just say. Unfortunately for Kiba, they weren't that easily fooled.

"You should run, dog breath." said an evil looking Denai "Like, right now."

* * *

**Ok, so that was Chapter 6.**

**Wow, this story is coming along, huh.**

**Anyway, you know the drill. **

**Blah blah, something funny, kiba says, etc.**

**Review now, and you get a free cookie.**

**Its double chocolate.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Ok, to clear some things up, I know I said that Kyuubi was going to show up last time. Well, he was supposed to. **

**The reason that he didn't was because...well its a long story, but, to make it short, i'll put it like this:**

**I made the story too long, so I cut it short.**

**And I just forgot to change the A/N.**

**Hope that explains it.**

**I decided not to let him show up until next chapter.**

**Oh, if you have any questions, or want some spoilers to my story, PM me. **

**Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

**Last time:**

"They killed our parents, because our mom was a demon. When we were babies, the villagers got word that our father laid down with a demon, and they had twin children. Of course, our father was the pastor of the church. He was a saint. There was no way he would lay down with a demon. She must have seduced him. It was the only way. There was no way that he was in love with her." At this, Denai clenched his fists to the point were they drew blood. But he continued. "So one day, while my father took us for a walk to his cabin, the one we were trying to get back to before you _attacked _us, they decided to burn our house down, while our mother was still in it. When our father smelled smoke coming from the direction of the village, he went to investigate, and he left us with Iruka, the person who was then renting the cabin. When our father made it back to the village, he saw that the smoke was coming from our house. The house was still burning, and he was sure that our mother was already dead. So he through himself in the fire, so that he could die with his wife, the love of his life. Yet the villagers just believed that he was still bewitched, because it was an unforgivable sin, to kill yourself." Tears began to form in the corner of Denai's eyes. Naruto say this, and walked over to comfort his brother, as he two began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." said Kiba, feeling guilty that he caused the boy to cry.

"No. Don't be. You shouldn't apologize." said Denai. "I'm fine. Besides, thanks to you, we don't have to live in the village that killed our parents." he said, smiling.

"Well, it was the least that I could do." said Kiba, smirking. "I mean, I was gonna eat you, but someone as sexy as you two shouldn't be eaten. No, you would be way much more useful as mates." he said, unaware of the danger he just put himself in. The two brothers glared at him with enough force, you'd think he would burst into flames. He suddenly felt a chill go up his spine, and a though went through his head that told him he should run.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" yelled Naruto and Denai, in unison.

_Gulp. _"...Umm! Oh look! Were back to the village!" he said, hoping for them to forget what he just say. Unfortunately for Kiba, they weren't that easily fooled.

"You should run, dog breath." said an evil looking Denai "Like, right now."

* * *

**Denai: And now...!**

**Naruto: New stuff!**

* * *

Naruto and Denai surrounded the werewolf, and were about to pounce on Kiba, like two starving cats on a can of rotten tuna, when they saw Sasuke and his fangirl army, led by the ?naturally? pink haired female alpha, Sakura began walking towards them. Apparently, Sasuke needed an army of girls to protect him. That, or he was trying to make the blonde jealous because so many girls want him. Unfortunately, it was working.

"Why the hell are all those girls following around the teme for?" asked Naruto, trying to hide the anger that he was sure the other two had noticed. Thankfully, they hadn't. If they had, they surely didn't show it.

"Oh, that's jut his admirers. Why do you care?" asked Kiba, smirking because of the blush that spread across the blonde's face.

"I-I don't. I just wanted to make sure that...they weren't gonna try to...eat...me?" He said, more of a question than a statement. "I mean, cause of the fact that I attacked their leader." Obviously, from the look on the other two's face, they didn't believe for a second.

"Umm, I highly doubt that Sasuke would let them attack you." said Kiba, with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, the asshole does have his heart sat on making you his mate."

"Oh, I'm glad...Not cause he wants me to be his mate! I'm glad cause I wont have to fight all those girls...heh heh heh." said Naruto, trying to will away the blush he felt coming on.

"Yea right, if that wasn't true then why are you blushing?" asked Denai, smirking at the embarrassment on the blonde's face.

"Hey! If I were you, I'd shut up! Unless you want me to tell Kiba what you said about him in the forest." said the blonde, smirking at the now blushing teen. Oh how the tables have turned.

"What did he say abou-"

"Inuzuka, I didn't expect you back so fast. And I see you've completed you mission. I'm shocked." said Sasuke, interrupting the spiky haired teen.

"Grrr, Sasuke. How's your face?" asked The brunette, glaring daggers at the raven, who was returning his death glare, with a lot more force.

"Tch, my face is fine. However, _you_ still owe me an apology." Sasuke said, turned his gaze towards the blonde and smiled seductively, making Naruto blush.

"H-Hey, I don't owe you j-jack!" said Naruto, blushing at the look Sasuke gave him. "And quit looking at me like that! Freak!" Suddenly, the atmosphere changed, and Naruto felt something in the pit of his stomach, that told him to get the hell out of there, and as he looked around to find the danger, his eyes set on the group of angry demonic looking girls, who looked as though they were about to rip him to shreds.

"How dare you talk to my-I mean _our_ Sasuke like that?!" yelled the pink-haired girl. "You should be lucky he's looking at you at all! If it were up to me, you'd be dead by now!"

"SAKURA! DOWN! BAD GIRL!" exclaimed Sasuke. "This is none of your concern! I'll handle this!" Sakura didn't want to, but she backed down anyway. She didn't want to go against her precious Sasuke after all.

"Fine. Come on girls. Let's let Sasuke-kun deal with _him_." said Sakura, as she turned to leave, probably to tend to the secret shrine of Sasuke, that she thought Sasuke didn't know about. Unfortunately for her, he did, and he was still a little, no, a _lot_ creeped out by it.

"Tch, now that that _annoyance_ is gone, lets get back to business." Said Sasuke, using a seductive smirk to see that cute blush on the blonde's face.

"There is no business between us, freak!" said Naruto, pissing Sasuke off.

"Look, I told you once, I'm your alpha, meaning I'm the boss of you!" yelled Sasuke, scaring Naruto, not that he'd admit to it. "Now, Kiba, take the blonde and prep him for his...punishment. Then bring him to my den. Do whatever you want with your mate. I don't care." he said, walking towards his den. "Oh and, tell everyone, I'm not to be bothered for at least two hours."

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?!" cried the blonde, flailing his arms. "Just what are you planning on doing anyway?! HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Shut-up, idiot! Unless you want all three of us to be fed to the pact!" whispered Kiba, hitting the blonde idiot in the back of his head.

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" he said, pointing at Denai. "AREN'T YOU GONNA HELP ME?!"

"Um, no." said Denai, oddly calm. "He's your problem. I already have my own to deal with." he said, point towards Kiba.

"Come on! Sasuke isn't gonna chew my face off." said Kiba, grabbing Naruto, and dragging him of towards who knows were.

* * *

**Ok, there's chapter 7. Lemon is in the next chapter.**

**Sorry if I made Sasuke seem like a complete jerk.**

**But, you know, not really.**

**Anyway,**

******Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! I've gotten so many great reviews.**

**Thank you all for your inspiring reviews.**

**A special thanks to Aryenne, Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, and AiMila.**

**Majority of my reviews all came from you three. Thank you all.**

**Anyway, this chapter will definitely have a lemon. Might be rape, might not who knows.**

**Sasuke: Can we just get on with it. I'm horny as hell.**

**Naruto: Well of course you're horny. Look at who you get to have sex with.**

**Sasuke: Tch, you're so full of yourself. **

**Naruto: Whatever. I bet you'll be screaming my name.**

**Kiba: Shut up! Both of you. I'm not getting any this chapter, so I don't want to here about you to fucking. (Puts his arms around Denai)**

**Unless, of course, You let me tap that ass. **

**Denai: ...Hmm, well see. (Winks at Kiba, and walks away)**

**Kiba: Uhh...**

* * *

**Last time:**

"Look, I told you once, I'm your alpha, meaning I'm the boss of you!" yelled Sasuke, scaring Naruto, not that he'd admit to it. "Now, Kiba, take the blonde and prep him for his...punishment. Then bring him to my den. Do whatever you want with your mate. I don't care." he said, walking towards his den. "Oh and, tell everyone, I'm not to be bothered for at least two hours."

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?!" cried the blonde, flailing his arms. "Just what are you planning on doing anyway?! HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Shut-up, idiot! Unless you want all three of us to be fed to the pact!" whispered Kiba, hitting the blonde idiot in the back of his head.

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" he said, pointing at Denai. "AREN'T YOU GONNA HELP ME?!"

"Um, no." said Denai, oddly calm. "He's your problem. I already have my own to deal with." he said, point towards Kiba.

"Come on! Sasuke isn't gonna chew my face off." said Kiba, grabbing Naruto, and dragging him of towards who knows were.

* * *

"Just where the hell are we going, Kiba?" Naruto asked, nervous because of the way Sasuke said 'punishment'.

"I'm taking you to the betas' den." said Kiba, still dragging Naruto. "Its where betas meet and get ready for their...jobs."

"What do you mean 'jobs'?" Naruto asked, freeing himself from Kiba's grasp.

"Well, see you are a beta." said Kiba, trying to put it in a way where the blonde wouldn't pummel him into dust. "And your job is to...please your alpha, A.K.A, Sasuke. So, I'm taking you to the place where you are to prepare for that 'job'." The deep red of the blonde's face told Kiba that he understood well of what was about to happen to him.

"Wait...so you're taking me...to make myself as sexy as possible...so that I can p-p-pleasure SASUKE?!" asked the blonde.

"Um, yea. Basically." said Kiba. "Now come on. Sasuke is very impatient. _Self-righteous teme_." He mumbled that last part, under his breath, as he grabbed the blonde by the wrist, and continued pulling him towards the den.

"Hold on!" said Naruto, pulling away from Kiba's grasp, yet again, which agitated Kiba. "I don't want to be used just for sex! I'm not some whore!" he said, startling the brunette. Naruto's eyes began turning red with the anger building up in him.

"...You're right. You're not. We never said you were." said Kiba, trying to calm the boy down, not wanting to make him even madder.

"You don't? Even Sasuke?" questioned the blonde, confused by the sudden change in the werewolf's tone.

"No. Especially Sasuke." said Kiba, noticing the boy's eyes turning back to their original blue. " I cant believe I'm saying this, but, even though Sasuke's a self-righteous, egotistical, overly confident, pervy, maniacal, lying, bag full of shit, doesn't mean he doesn't care about you. Truth is, he actually loves you."

"H-He does? Well, he sure has a funny way of showing it." said Naruto. "...I guess...you can take me to him now."

"Really? Are you sure?" asked Kiba. " You know that your going to have sex with him, right?"

"Are you trying to change my mind?" asked Naruto, with a raised eyebrow.

"No, just making sure you know what you're doing." replied Kiba.

Yea...I do." said Naruto.

**'Oh trust me. He does. Heh heh heh' ** said a strange voice, in Naruto's head.

"Did you hear that weird voice?" asked Naruto, looking around for someone suspicious. Unfortunately, I a village full of freaks, everyone is suspicious.

"What weird voice?" asked Kiba, wondering what the blonde was talking about.

"Um, never mind. Just take me to Sasuke, please." said Naruto, trying to change the subject.

"Uh...ok." said Kiba, a little worried for the blonde. I mean, hearing voices is one thing, but hearing voices, AND wanting to fuck Sasuke was just plain crazy. "You should still stop by the betas' den first." said Kiba. "You might wanna freshen up."

"Oh man, I haven't taken a bath in like, two days! I must reek!" yelled Naruto.

"Yea. You do." said Kiba "Go take a shower. Then we'll head to Sasuke's den."

"Ok." replied Naruto. "But wait, what will I wear? I cant just put this back on." The wide, evil grin on Kiba's face told Naruto he shouldn't have asked that question.

"I think I might know of something you can wear." said Kiba, grinning evilly.

* * *

**Twenty mins. later:**

Naruto came out of the betas' den, wearing a dark, see through robe, a see through top, which cut off just below his belly button, and black, short tights, which showed off his perfect ass and legs. He was sexy at its best. He made every girl jealous, and every guy horny. As he walked over to Kiba, he could feel every guys' eyes on his tight, firm ass. _Perverts. _he thought.

"Ugh, do I have to wear this Kiba?" Naruto said, as he noticed the drool leaking out of the werewolf's mouth. "Uh, Kiba. You're drooling."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" said Kiba, quickly wiping the drool from his lips. "Umm...don't tell Denai about this. I think he's finally coming around. "

"...Yea. Sure he is." said Naruto, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! He might be! Whatever, lets just go!" said Kiba, walking towards Sasuke's den.

* * *

**At Sasuke's den:**

Sasuke was lying in his fur covered bed, with nothing covering up his pride, awaiting for his soon-to-be mate to enter into his den. Unfortunately, Kiba was right, Sasuke was very impatient, and he was getting tired of waiting. He had been waiting for at least 20 mins. What was taking them so long?

"That idiot, Kiba, had better not be ogling _my _mate." said Sasuke, thinking of ways to make the Inuzuka burn for putting his hands where they don't belong. "He has his own mate! I'm not out there trying to screw his!" Unfortunately, Sasuke was also easily jealous. He always expected the worse when it came to those that he felt belonged to him.

Just then, Naruto walked into the den, followed by Kiba. Both of the teens almost fainted from the shear sight of Sasuke's naked body. Naruto almost fainted because of the fact that he was gonna have to take that HUGE cock up his ass. And Kiba...well Kiba almost fainted from disgust...and a little jealousy. How is Sasuke actually bigger than him. Now, don't get me wrong, Kiba was big, but even he was no match for Sasuke.

"Uhh...I brought him to your den, just like you asked...ok, uhh...good-bye." said Kiba, trying to avoid all eye contact. Kiba left out of the den, and spotted that pink haired nuisance lurking around Sasuke's den. Of course, he didn't care enough to do anything about it. After all, it wasn't his problem. He decided that he would go and search for his mate. Maybe he could get lucky too.

* * *

"So..." said Naruto, as he tried to avoid looking at Sasuke's perfect body. "What should we-

"Strip." Sasuke commanded, interrupting the blonde.

"What?" asked Naruto, shocked by Sasuke's command.

"I said, strip." said Sasuke, irritated by the blonde's hesitance. Although, he did think the look on the blonde's face was kinda cute.

After the blonde didn't move, Sasuke tackled him and began ripping his clothes off.

"Hey! Stop it!" yelled Naruto, who went unheard. Soon, Naruto was completely naked. Sasuke took in the sight of the blonde's slender body. He was curved in all the right places. He had smooth skin, slender hips, and nice muscle definition. Sasuke began feeling on the blonde, caressing his hips, his sides, and his thighs. He massaged the blonde's ass, earning a moan that escaped from the boy's lips.

"Sa...Sasuke..." moaned Naruto, and the raven began nibbling on the boy's ear. He began sucking and kissing on the boy's neck, earning him more moans. Naruto was really enjoying the raven's advances on him, at least, until Sasuke began rubbing between his legs. That brought the blonde out of his trance, and he pushed the raven off of him.

"Stop it! Please! Just stop!" cried the blonde, as tears began to form in his eyes. Sasuke, who was pissed off, softened when he saw the tears falling from his mate's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" asked Sasuke, worried. Even someone as cold as Sasuke could be worried about another person.

"I'm crying...because...I don't want to be...your sex toy. I don't want to be used, and then thrown away." said Naruto, tears pouring down his face. To say this statement shocked Sasuke, would be an understatement. He actually felt guilty about the fact that he was just going to force the blonde like that.

"...Look, we don't have to do this unless you want to." said Sasuke, shocking Naruto.

"You mean that?" asked Naruto, wondering if this was some kind of trick.

"Yea...I do." replied Sasuke, as he handed Naruto some of his clothes, seeing as though he ripped up the blonde's.

"But why?" Asked the blonde, taking the raven's clothes.

"Because, I'd rather not have sex, and have you love me, than to force you to have sex, and have you resent me." answered Sasuke, shocking the blonde. "I love you, Naruto."

"You do?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes, I do." said Sasuke, as he got up to leave, only to be pulling into an embrace by the blonde. "What are you doing?" asked Sasuke, shocked by the blonde's actions.

"I...I think I'm ready to have s-sex. With you." said the blonde. He didn't wait for Sasuke's reply, as he brought their lips together. Sasuke soon returned the kiss, and Naruto opened his mouth, letting Sasuke explore his every taste. Sasuke forced the blonde on the bed, trailing kisses down the blonde's chest. he sucked, bit, and licked on the blonde's nipples, gaining him moans of pure ecstasy. He continued his exploration down Naruto's body, until he reached the boy's throbbing 7 in. member. He engulfed the entire cock, not once gaging. He bobbed his head up and down the boy's length, earning groans and moans of pleasure. He released the blonde's cock from his mouth, earning slight whimpers, that quickly turned back into moans, as he traced the boy's entrance with his tongue.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Moaned the blonde, as Sasuke thrusted his tongue into the boys entrance.

Not being able to hold back any longer, especially with Naruto moaning his name like that, he removed his tongue, and lined his cock with Naruto's pulsing hole. He thrusted his entire length into Naruto's deep cavern, earning a pained moan from Naruto. He grabbed the blonde's hard member and quickly began to pump the boy's cock, and he thrusted in and out of the boy's hole. Soon, he and the blonde were glistening with sweat, as they both moaned from the pleasure.

"Sa...Sasuke...I'm sooo close." moaned the blonde.

"Me too...Cum with me...Naruto." He commanded. He felt as Naruto began to tighten around his throbbing member.

"AHH...SASUKE...I'M CUMMING!" yelled the blonde, as he covered his chest in thick ropes of cum. As he felt the blonde tighten around his cock, Sasuke couldn't hold back any longer. He rode his orgasm as he shot eight thick ropes of cum, deep within Naruto. He collapsed on the blonde, as he softening cock was released from Naruto's ass. Sasuke rolled over and brought the blonde into a deep embrace.

"I love you, Naruto." said Sasuke, as he looked into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes.

"I...I love you too, Sas...uke." said Naruto, tears beginning to form within his eyes.

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

Sakura was having a bitch fit. That was supposed to be her with Sasuke. Not that blonde pest. Oh how she would make him pay...Oh yes, he will pay...

* * *

**Ok, so that was chapter 8.**

**Yay.**

**Please, do review.**

**Next chapter will probably have Kiba/Denai lemon. Not sure yet.**

**Either that or Kyuubi.**

**We'll see.**

**Anyway, please review.**

**See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**So...**

**I know I haven't updated in like, a week...or two. **

**Yea, but I had a good reason...I was stumped! _ WAHH!**

**BUT I'm back!**

**And I'm badder than ever!**

**N-E-WAY!**

**Here are some things you might be wondering:**

**Ok, so your all probably wondering if that was Kyuubi that Naruto heard.**

**Well...it was.**

**And your also probably wondering if Denai is gonna let Kiba fuck him.**

**Well...he is as long as I have anything to say about it.**

**And...no I think that's all the questions you might have for now.**

**If you have any others just PM me.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Oh, Sasuke!" Moaned the blonde, as Sasuke thrusted his tongue into the boys entrance.

Not being able to hold back any longer, especially with Naruto moaning his name like that, he removed his tongue, and lined his cock with Naruto's pulsing hole. He thrusted his entire length into Naruto's deep cavern, earning a pained moan from Naruto. He grabbed the blonde's hard member and quickly began to pump the boy's cock, and he thrusted in and out of the boy's hole. Soon, he and the blonde were glistening with sweat, as they both moaned from the pleasure.

"Sa...Sasuke...I'm sooo close." moaned the blonde.

"Me too...Cum with me...Naruto." He commanded. He felt as Naruto began to tighten around his throbbing member.

"AHH...SASUKE...I'M CUMMING!" yelled the blonde, as he covered his chest in thick ropes of cum. As he felt the blonde tighten around his cock, Sasuke couldn't hold back any longer. He rode his orgasm as he shot eight thick ropes of cum, deep within Naruto. He collapsed on the blonde, as he softening cock was released from Naruto's ass. Sasuke rolled over and brought the blonde into a deep embrace.

"I love you, Naruto." said Sasuke, as he looked into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes.

"I...I love you too, Sas...uke." said Naruto, tears beginning to form within his eyes.

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

Sakura was having a bitch fit. That was supposed to be her with Sasuke. Not that blonde pest. Oh how she would make him pay...Oh yes, he will pay...

* * *

**One week later:**

"Come on Naruto! You have to tell Sasuke at some point!" said Denai, crossing his arms and glaring at the blonde. "It's not fair to him!"

"No! I'm not telling him right now!" said the blonde, glaring back at Denai. "We have something good going for us. I'm not gonna mess that up by telling him our secret."

"But what if he finds out about from somewhere else besides you?! What do you think he's gonna think?!" said Denai, not dropping his glare, not even for a moment.

"...I don't know. But either way, it could still ruin our relationship." said Naruto, looking down sadly, at the thought of Sasuke dumping him. "Please...just give me...a little more time. Please?" asked Naruto, using that face that Denai could never resist.

"Grrr...fine. I hate it when you do that." said Denai, as he began walking away. "But know this," he said, looking back at Naruto "if you don't tell him...I will. You have two days." Denai turned and left to go look for Kiba, leaving Naruto all alone. He finally admitted that he had feelings for the boy. Of course, he still never told Kiba that. The boy was arrogant enough.

As Naruto watched his brother leave, he thought about what he said. _What if Sasuke does find out about us? What if he hates me for not telling him myself? _Pondered Naruto. "Nah. That wont happen." said Naruto, trying to reassure himself. "Besides, no one else besides Kiba knows that Denai and I are half demons. There is no way that anyone could tell him and ruin our relationship." said Naruto, smiling to himself.

*Gurgle*

Just then, Naruto felt some odd sensation in his stomach.

_Oh man...! Not again...! I've been throwing up every morning for the past couple of days! Bathroom! I need a bathroom! _ Thought Naruto as he ran to the nearest restroom he could find.

Unknown to him, a pink headed figure just happened to be in hearing range, and heard everything he said.

"So...this secret could ruin their relationship, eh? I hope some pink-haired, completely not Sasuke-obsessed girl, doesn't tell Sasuke. Heh heh heh." said Sakura, as she began to laugh menacingly.

* * *

_**Hmmm...so he's ashamed of me. **_

_**I Guess every parent goes through this at some point.**_

_**Oh we**__**ll...what's about to happen to him now should be punishment enough...**_

_**h**__**eh heh heh...congratulation Naruto...**_

* * *

**I know its short but I really needed to update.**

**I hope I didn't leave to much holes in it.**

**Or made it to obvious...**

**Anyway!**

**please review. No flames!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**Ok, so this chapter is all about Naruto's and Denai's parents, Kyuubi and Minato.**

**How they met, how they...loved, and how they died.**

**Disclaimer: Even though I put one at the beginning of this story, here is another one. I don't own anyone BUT Denai.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the forest as Minato walked from his cabin back to Konoha. He lived there for quite some time, and even though the commute to Konoha was quite long, he didn't complain. To be honest, he actually liked it. It was so quiet and peaceful. This day was no exception. The birds chirped their lovely songs, the fish swam and danced in the peaceful stream, this beautiful, red-headed women was running from a mob of angry villagers, and the squirrels- wait...A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN WAS RUNNING FROM A MOB OF ANGRY VILLAGERS!

Why was this poor stranger being chased. Surely someone as beautiful and dainty as her couldn't hurt a fly. So why was she being chased? Even though Minato didn't know the answer, he still ran to help the poor woman. That's just the type of man he was. Kind, courageous, honorable, not to mention very sexy, and an overall saint.

He saw the direction the woman was headed in, and decided to cut her off by taking a short cut he knew of from his many treks through the forest. He waited behind a tree, making sure no one saw him, and when the woman ran past the tree, he reached out and grabbed her, earning a surprised yelp, but he quickly covered her mouth. He noted that she was surprisingly strong, as she thrashed around, trying to escape his grasp.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm just trying to help you! Please calm down, unless you want to draw attention!" yelled-whispered Minato. The red-headed woman eyed Minato suspiciously, but calmed down, as this could be her only chance to escape her pursuers. She watched as the confused mob ran right past their hiding spot, wondering where she could have gone. The group of people began searching to see if she was hiding anywhere. As one man began getting a little to close to their hiding spot, Minato reached down and through a rock somewhere off into the distance. Hearing the thud, the villagers began running in the direction the sound came from. They waited for what seemed like an eternity, until they realized to things. A.) The people were gone and probably weren't coming back anytime soon. And B.)...They were pressing very VERY close to each other. They quickly separated, and after what seemed like hours of silence, and odd staring (mostly from the red-headed women) Minato finally spoke.

"Um...sooo...what were those villagers chasing you for?" asked Minato, who surprised the girl with his question. Apparently, from the amount of time it took her to answer, she wasn't prepared for that question. When she finally did speak, she talked as if she was still thinking of what to say. Secretly, this woman was actually the demon, Kyuubi. He took this disguise so he could go off in search of the perfect human mate. Unfortunately, it hasn't worked out so far. Every time he seduced a man, his wife would always catch them before they did anything. And the men, not wanting to be nagged by their wives, always cried bewitchment.

"...Well, not that it's any of _your _business, but...they were chasing me because...because...they believed I was a spy?" it was more of a question than a statement. Yet somehow, Minato appeared to believe it. Or, at least, if he didn't, it didn't show.

"Ok, now, can you please tell me your name Ma'am?" asked Minato, trying to seem as respectful as he can. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of such a beautiful young lady. Although, she was very strange. She acted as if she had to think about her own name. Maybe she was a spy. Most people would find someone like this to be very...creepy, yet Minato found her endearing and mysterious. Seeing as there was Minato had gotten used to the silence, and was just staring at the alluring girl, she shocked him a little when she finally began to speak.

"My name...is...Kyu...rin. Kyurin." she said, thinking about the idiotic name she just gave the man. No way he would believe that. Yet, miraculously, he did!

"Ok, well my name is Minato." he said. "So...do you need a place to stay? I mean, I just assumed that since you were ran out of the village you were currently staying, you might need a place to stay...Ahem...do you? Ma'am?" Kyurin just smiled cutely a him. _Well he is an interesting one. He would make the perfect father of my children. Hehehe. _Thought the demon, as he chuckled to himself. "Miss?" _Strong, good looks, trustworthy, and he looks like he has a nice thick co- _his thoughts were interrupted by Minato.

"Kyurin!" yelled Minato, trying to snap her out of her trance. Hearing her fake name being called, she jolted her head with a surprised, yet angry look, on her face.

"WHAT?! CANT YOU SEE IM DAYDREAMING ABOUT YOU- I mean, Yuuumi's ramen noodles! Heh." she said, trying to cover her tracks. From the stares that Minato gave her, she was sure that he caught on with her lies.

"NO WAY! YOU LIKE RAMEN TOO?!" yelled Minato, surprising Kyurin, who quickly played along so she wouldn't be suspected.

"Um...of course I do! Who doesn't love a good bowl of piping hot ramen?!" she said, thankful for this man's naivety. _I know a lot of humans are very dumb, but this guy takes the cake. At least he is cute. In a human kind of way. "_So what did you want to ask me, Minato-kun?" she said, sweetly. It was time to turn on the charm. He needed to reproduce.

Minato blushed at the way the woman talked to him. He had always been a bit nervous in these situations, but it was something about this woman that just made his nervousness worse. Not to mention the way she was looking at him. He was starting grow a little stiff. And not just from standing there. He tried to hide it as best as he could, but unknown to him, the woman could smell his arousal. _So, he's getting turned on, eh? Well, if he got turned on just from _that, _then this is gonna be easy. _thought Kyuubi.

"Um...I asked if y-you needed a p-place to stay..." Minato said, trying to conceal his hard-on. Kyuubi just chuckled to himself. This human just made it so easy. Not to mention the way the man fidgeted around. He always did like to make his prey squirm.

"Oh, why yes, I do need a place to stay." said the woman. _Now, I set the hook, he took the bait, time to reel him in. _Thought Kyuubi. "Do you mind if I stay at your place for the time being?" She asked. As she stared into the man's eyes, she saw lust, hunger, and...love? _Hmm...nah, it couldn't be...could it? _Kyuubi wondered, startled when the man began to speak.

"Y-yes. You c-can stay at m-my h-home." said the blonde. Even though he was sure of the man's answer, Kyuubi could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat.

_Funny...I didn't even think my heart _could _beat._ Thought Kyuubi. _Interesting..._

"Well, show me the way, please." Said the red-headed woman.

* * *

**Ok, so this is a two-part type deal.**

**The next chapter will have the lemon, the birth of Naruto and Denai, and the death of their parents all rapped together.**

**Ok, review, fav, and like.**

**Oh, also, I do take request.**

**Not all requests. Just the ones that speak to me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11...Yay.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in, like, a month? I don't know. **

**I've decided to make this a three part thing. Mostly because I really needed to update.**

**I haven't even started working on the next chapter yet. BUT I am NOT giving up! No way!**

**If anybody had any suggestions maybe...that would probably help me get my muse back.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

"So what did you want to ask me, Minato-kun?" she said, sweetly. It was time to turn on the charm. He needed to reproduce.

Minato blushed at the way the woman talked to him. He had always been a bit nervous in these situations, but it was something about this woman that just made his nervousness worse. Not to mention the way she was looking at him. He was starting grow a little stiff. And not just from standing there. He tried to hide it as best as he could, but unknown to him, the woman could smell his arousal. _So, he's getting turned on, eh? Well, if he got turned on just from _that, _then this is gonna be easy. _thought Kyuubi.

"Um...I asked if y-you needed a p-place to stay..." Minato said, trying to conceal his hard-on. Kyuubi just chuckled to himself. This human just made it so easy. Not to mention the way the man fidgeted around. He always did like to make his prey squirm.

"Oh, why yes, I do need a place to stay." said the woman. _Now, I set the hook, he took the bait, time to reel him in. _Thought Kyuubi. "Do you mind if I stay at your place for the time being?" She asked. As she stared into the man's eyes, she saw lust, hunger, and...love? _Hmm...nah, it couldn't be...could it? _Kyuubi wondered, startled when the man began to speak.

"Y-yes. You c-can stay at m-my h-home." said the blonde. Even though he was sure of the man's answer, Kyuubi could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat.

_Funny...I didn't even think my heart _could _beat._ Thought Kyuubi. _Interesting..._

"Well, show me the way, please." Said the red-headed woman.

* * *

**Minato's house**

Kyurin looked around Minato's filthy cabin with disgust and utter shock at how anyone could live in a filthy dump like this. It was completely covered with dust, grime, and mold, which Kyurin could have sworn had just moved. Instant ramen cups all over the floor, dirty underwear with some large brownish chunk in it. _Ew, I hope that's chocolate._

"Very nice...place you have here." Kyurin said, trying to maneuver around the mold that seems to somehow always work its way back in front of her. This house was in serious need of Kyurin's neat freak touch.

"Oh, thanks. Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it. All it needs is a little spit, and some elbow grease." Minato said, as he shooed away the mold. "Oh, and don't worry about Moko. He's harmless. Just...try not to breathe around him." As he was about to grab for the broom, Kyurin snatched it from his reach. It wasn't that she didn't trust him to clean his own house, nooo, she just didn't want to sleep in a house until it has been Kyuubi-fied.

"let me clean. I insist." she said with a smile, that hid her utter disgust. Minato was amazed that she could clean so fast. She was done in just 3 minutes! Amazing!

_Wow, she's beautiful, she likes ramen, and she can clean like the world was coming to an end. Amazing...I think I'm in love. I'm in love with the way she walks, with the way she talks, with the way she acts. She's stunning. And she's coming over here. Now she's talking. I wonder what she's saying. Maybe I should start listening before she notices._

_"..._like a garbage can!" said Kyurin, angrily, not that Minato notices, as he was still zoned out daydreaming about Kyurin. His daydreams becoming more erotic than the last. Kyurin could see the lust starting to grow within the man's eyes.

_Hn, human men are so easy. All it takes is a pretty face...and big boobs. _thought Kyurin/Kyuubi. _Maybe I can just fuck him and get it over with. It'll be easy, after all, men don't want relationships. If they did, then they would look for love, instead of cheap hookers. Ok, time to turn on the charm, and be a seductive slut...or my mom, which is all the same._

"Minato-kun, has anyone ever told you how...sexy you are?" Kyurin said with a seductive tone, that made Minato so weak in the knees.

"Um...n-no. Y-You're the f-f-first..." said Minato, as his voice began to crack. He began to sweat as Kyurin walked closer and closer to him, until he could feel the heat radiating off of her. He was getting more and more turned on as the seconds passed. He needed to put a stop to this and quick, before he did something to turn her away forever. "H-Hey..."

"Yes, Minato-kun?" Kyurin asked, still using her seductive tone. "Is there something I could..._help _you with?"

"N-No, I was j-just wondering..." Minato began to say.

"Wondering what, Minato-kun?" Kyurin said, beginning to get very impatient. Of course, she would never let him know that. It might turn him off.

"I...I..." he stuttered. It was to embarrassing. He had never been good with girls, but this woman was different. She made him even more nervous, if that was possible. _I should just come out and say it...but I'm to nervous. Ok, I'll just tell her. I'll tell her that...that...THAT I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH HER! _He thought, as he began to fill with bravery. "I just want to tell you that...that I'm falling in love...w-with you...and I don't want to scare you away, so c-can we just take it slow? Please?" he asked, hoping that his question didn't weird her out to bad.

"Um...I..." It didn't weird Kyurin out, but it did come as a complete surprise, but she did have to admit, maybe she was starting to fall for him to. _No! No! It just isn't possible! I can't be in l-l-love with this man...can I? No! Nonononono! There is no way. I don't care about his chiseled chest, or his beautiful eyes, or even the way he scrunches up his nosed when he's nervous...Oh no. I'm in l-l-l-love! _She thought, as she began to fell faint.

* * *

**Well, that was probably just awful.**

**I'll try starting on the next chapter...in a few days.**

**It just depends on what kind of suggestions I get.**

**I really hope someone comes along and bring me my muse back.**

**Oh well, until then, review, fav, follow, and suggest this story.**

**Thx!**

**3 **


End file.
